Life with a sister
by The-quiet-one-98
Summary: One day while looking for supplies for his family, Master Splinter stumbles upon an abandoned baby girl named Elizabeth. He decides to take her home and adds her into the family. How will Elizabeth adapt with living with a mutant rat and four teenage mutant turtles? Takes place in the 2012 series
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys! So I have started a new story! **_

_**Leo: Aren't you in the middle of another story right now?**_

_**Mikey: Yeah! And in that story, I have a girlfriend!**_

_**Raph: Tori's not your girlfriend, Mikey. She's your crush, BIG difference there.**_

_**Mikey: Well, she's going to fall for me eventually, right, Quiet One?**_

_**Me: I told you so many times, call me by my real name, Victoria.**_

_**Donnie: Wait a minute, "Tori" is short for "Victoria" so that means, you put yourself in that story?!**_

_**Me: …Maybe**_

_**Leo: What about my question?**_

_**Me: Oh, right! I am still writing the other story, but I just had this awesome idea of you guys having a sister and-**_

_**Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey: Sister?!**_

_**Me: Yep! Now let the readers read!**_

_**Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey: Fine.**_

**ENJOY THE STORY! **

**NOTE: THIS STORY HAS ****NOTHING**** TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORY ENTITLED ****PAIN!**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~12 years ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Boys," Master Splinter said, "I have to go topside for food and supplies. You all must behave, I will be back soon."

"Kay Masta Spwinta," turtle-tots Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello said.

"Ywo will bwe bwack, wight?" turtle-tot Michelangelo asked. Out of the four, Michelangelo was always the most nervous about everything.

"Of course I will, Michelangelo." Master Splinter answered while patting Michelangelo's head. This caused Michelangelo to giggle a little bit and smile.

"Good-bye, my sons." Master Splinter said. The turtle-tots waved their Master good-bye.

"We should pwobably twake our nap now." Leonardo said.

"I dwont want to!" Raphael shouts.

"I'll swtay with ywo," Michelangelo said.

"Otay" Raphael said white climbing on the couch. Michelangelo did the same thing. Leonardo and Donatello walked into their room and fell asleep in their beds. Raphael and Michelangelo watched TV for about 15 minutes and then fell asleep on the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***On the surface with Master Splinter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Okay," Master Splinter thought, "what do we need?" He grabbed a few pieces of fabric he found for clothing "Since the cold weather is coming." He said to himself. After about a half hour, Master Splinter had also collected a long, worn out blanket, a broken microwave, some screws, an old baseball cap, and a quarter! Master Splinter was just about to open the manhole to go back home when he heard a rather unusual sound from behind the dumpster.

"Is that a baby's cry?" Master Splinter asked himself. He walked over to see a baby girl in a basket. He picked up the basket and saw that there was a note inside. The note read:

_To whom it may concern:  
I guess someone found this worthless piece of trash, after all. Let me give you some background information on this horrific specimen of a human. Her name is Elizabeth and she is a newborn, just 2 weeks old. Her father died when she was still in the womb and her mother died shortly after Elizabeth was born. Since both parents are dead, I, the uncle, was forced to take her. I did not want a child ruining my perfect bachelor life style, because what hot chick would want to bang a dude that has a child to look after, am I right? So I am leaving her here, behind this dumpster, for anyone who would actually want a disgusting daughter. You do not need to leave a note behind saying that you took her because I honestly don't give a fuck. So if you want her, take her. If you don't, please leave the note in the basket for the next sucker who sees the baby.  
-CB _

"I'm so disgusted!" Master Splinter exclaimed to himself, "How could somebody be so cruel as to leave a defenseless baby girl out in the cold like this?" The baby opened her eyes, revealing emerald green eyes.

"She has the same color eyes as Raphael," Master Splinter added.

He picked up the basket and said, "Looks like we are going to have a new member in our family."

Master Splinter walked into the lair and saw Raphael and Michelangelo sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sight.

"Ma'tha "Swpintah is home!" exclaimed Donatello. The other 3 turtle-tots immediately woke up and ran over to their father.

"Masta Swpinta, why do you have a 'uman in a bwasket?" questioned Leonardo.

"I thouwght we weren't awowed to have 'umans in da wair" said Raphael.

"Long story short, my sons" Master Splinter said, "This is your new baby sister, Elizabeth." All four turtle-tots stood in shock at what their father had just said. They never thought, in a million years, that they would have a sister.

"I FINAWY A BIG BROWTHER!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Yes, you are, Michelangelo." Master Splinter said, "But you must be quiet because she is sleeping right now."

"Sowwy," Michelangelo said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Master Splinter, said, "I want you all to play quietly while Elizabeth takes a nap, do you all understand?"

"We understwand" the turtle-tots said in unison and ran over to play a game.

"Sleep well, my daughter. For today, you have been rewarded with a new life." Master Splinter said softly.

_**Thanks for reading! BTW: if you have a better name fir my story, please tell me! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! So this morning, I had the HUGEST smile on my face! Do you know why? BECAUSE OF YOU ALL! Thank you SO VERY MUCH for your super sweet comments, and following/favoring this story! (And I only uploaded Chapter 1)! I'm really sorry that I didn't get a chance to write and upload this chapter in a while, I was really busy, so I didn't get a chance. So, here it is, CHAPTER 2! ENJOY! **_

**NOTE: The turtles are 15 and Elizabeth is turning 13.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Present day**_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Yo, Liz," Raph said, "Get your lazy butt up."

"Now, now," I stated, "That's no way to address the birthday girl."

"Fine," Raph muttered, "Get your lazy butt up, _please_."

"Much better," I said then smiled. "Now leave so I can get dressed!"

"Okay, just want to let you know that Mikey's making breakfast." Raph informed, "so expect something pizza related."

I chuckled and said, "Okay, thanks." Then Raph closed my door and left.

I decided to wear my light gray fitted t-shirt and my dark blue skinny jeans. To complete the look, I decided to wear my black converse sneakers. I then brushed my jet-black hair, which landed right below the rib cage, and braided it, taking a few strands of hair out of the ponytail to frame my face.

"Perfect," I said to myself as I walked out of my room.

"The princess finally decided to join the family for breakfast." Raph said.

"Ha ha very funny, Raph," I answered sarcastically.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" Leo said.

"I honestly can't believe that you're a teenager now!" Donnie added.

"Yes, my sons," Master Splinter remarked, "Your sister is becoming quite the young woman-"

"NO!" my brothers interrupted, "DO NOT SAY THAT SHE IS A WOMAN!"

"She is a little girl," Raph said.

"Chillax, guys" I said, "I'll still be the same Liz we all know and love."

"So you won't mind us still calling you 'Lizzie'?" Mikey asked.

"I don't mind at all." I answer.

"Well, in that case," Mikey said, "Breakfast is served!" Mikey then took a ladle full of some weird substance and placed it on Leo, Raph, Donnie, Master Splinter and my plates.

"Erm," Leo said, "What exactly is this?"

"PIZZA OATMEAL!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Told you it was going to be something pizza related, Liz," Raph said to me.

"Well, I guess you're right." I answered.

_Tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet._

"Hey, Donnie," I said with a smirk, "Your girlfriend is calling, you should probably pick that up."

Donnie just ignored my comment and picked up the phone.

"Hey, April" …"Yeah, come by after school"…"Alrighty, see you later, bye"

"April is coming over later with something for you, Liz." Donnie said.

"She is?" I asked, "Because she doesn't have to-"

"Stop being so modest, Lizzie." Leo interrupted, "Besides, you'll let Donnie see his girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Donnie snapped.

"But you wish she was," Mikey and I whispered.

"Boys," Master Splinter said, "Don't you have something for Elizabeth?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey exclaimed, "Be right back, dudette." He ran into his room, got something, and ran back out.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Mikey said while handing me the wrapped gift.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "A skateboard?! I love it! Thanks, bro!"

"Happy birthday, Lizzie." Donnie said while handing me another gift.

"A T-phone?!" I exclaim, "Thanks, Donnie!"

"Happy birthday, partner-in-crime." Raph said while giving me a piece of dark green fabric.

"Shell yeah!" I exclaim, "a ninja mask! Thanks, crime partner!"

"Happy birthday, Liz!" Leo said while handing me a wrapped gift.

"A helmet to go with my new skateboard!" I exclaimed, "Thanks, Leo!"

"And these," Leo said while handing me elbow and kneepads.

"And the fantastic Michelangelo will be teaching you how to ride a skateboard!" Mikey dramatically exclaimed.

I chuckled and said, "Can't wait."

"Sometime this year, my daughter," Master Splinter said, "You will be receiving a weapon."

"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I exclaimed while giving him a hug, " THANK YOU SO MUCH, SENSEI!"

"You are very welcome, Elizabeth." Master Splinter said while returning the hug.

"I don't trust her with a weapon," Donnie said, "Remember when you let her use my Bo staff?"

"Ok, so I accidently gave you a black eye and broke a lamp," I explained, "But that happened when I was 9, I'm stronger and better now."

"For the safety of others," Donnie said, "I hope you're right."

**I hope Donnie's right too :)  
April will be at the lair next chapter. What will she give Elizabeth? FIND OUT WHENEVER I WRITE CHAPTER 3! BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
